Birds of A Feather
by Memory the Phoenix
Summary: AU Wild Arms 3 fic. In order to survive, people with things in common often join together. But what about when all they share is a shady past and blood on their hands?


Birds of a Feather

Chapter 1 - The Stormy Night

It was a grey evening, the wind howling through the battered and rickety train station. Melody Vilente found herself nervously waiting under the rusty roof, which was not very successful in its function. Looking around the platform, she sighed in relief at the few people who were around. There were a couple standing in one of the few dry spots around, heard over the rain and gale to be discussing their trip to a relative. On the damp and probably rotting bench, there sat two men, their faces hidden by newspaper, one seemed to be sleeping, the other was reading, occasionally shifting and attempting to get out of the rain.

"Carmen!", came the call form the entrance. Melody jumped and turned around to face the man who was now walking up the creaky wooden steps. She silently prayed that she was still disguised by her dark make-up and wig, although it was raining.

"Hello Damian, how are you?" she said, straining a smile, and changing her voice slightly.

"I'm fine, Carmen. You're looking beautiful as always." He complemented her, holding his umbrella over them both as they talked.

"Why, thank you." She said. Although she had not been recognized, she was perturbed. Please don't say that that _bitch _sleeping with him too?

"So what brings you out here?" He asked her.

"Oh, I'm just off to visit an old friend." She lied, still smiling sweetly. "Do you remember Cassie?"

"Oh yes. Well, wish her well from me." He said, and walked away to one of the staff to pick up a package.

Fortunately, the train came shortly afterwards. The few patrons quickly hustled onto the train, but as she sat next to the window in her lonely compartment, she noticed that the sleeping man was still sitting there, seemingly asleep. Only as the loud shrill of the train's whistle blared, announcing its departure, did the man wake up. He immediately noticed the accelerating train and began to give chase through the biting wind. Melody watched closely, even though she could barely see the figure through the dark veil of rain on the window, and soon, he disappeared from sight. Melody doubted that the fool had made it, the train was so much faster than anyone could run. Suddenly, she heard the slam of the heavy door leading to other carriages, and looked out into the passage. There the idiot stood, panting heavily, blond hair and brown suit dripping wet, and grinning ear to ear.

"Can't you ever get on a train properly?" It was the man who had been reading the newspaper, now scowling.

"Well it's not my fault Leehalt, you should have woken me up." The blond stated.

"Malik, the train had a hard time waking you. What chance did I have?" Said Leehalt, as if talking to a child.

"I suppose it's a bad habit. I need to go get a towel." Said Malik, shaking his head, and raining water on Leehalt.

"Quit it. There's one in one of the suitcases." And they walked into their compartment.

Melody stared after the odd pair for a moment, then returned to the warmth of her own compartment. Settling down into the stiff cushion, she was strangely calm. All she had to do was get past the next station, and then she'd be a free woman. Once again praying silently, she waited for the next station, differ rent scenarios playing through her head. Each thud and clunk of the train moving swiftly over the cold metal brought her closer, and was like a steady mantra to her.

The shriek of the whistle woke her from this trance. The train decelerated, and she stood up, readying herself. The train stopped at yet another dingy station. She could hear the voices outside. It was the usual banter between the steward inside and the one on the platform.

"Awful bloomin' weather, ain't it?" the steward on the platform said, voice almost drowned out by the wind and the bulky coat he was wearing.

"A bit cold out there, is it?" Andy taunted.

The amusing conversation carried on until the appearance of two men. They stomped over with stern faces. Melody went to the door, ready to flee. She opened the door, and heared the gasps from the shocked stewards.

"A murder?"

"Yes, and we think the criminal is on the train" said one of the men, the sheriff, although his badge remained hidden by many layers of clothing he was wearing.

Melody ran down the hallway, hoping to reach the end and escape to another carriage, but the sheriff had stepped through the door before she could reach it. She quickly ducked into the nearest compartment.

"Hmm, what is it ma'am?" Melody had entered the compartment with the two men from earlier. Malik looked at her puzzled. Standing up, he walked past her and looked out into the passage.

"Would you like to hide?" he asked, pointing down to the luggage below the seats. He pulled the suitcases out. Melody was unsure that such a simple hiding place would work, but the sheriff was only two compartments away, so she scrambled underneath. Malik placed the suitcase back to conceal her and sat back down. The sheriff entered, and Melody held her breath in, for fear of being heard. She couldn't see or even hear much with the rattle of the train, and the creaks of springs.

"Excuse me gentlemen, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a young lady with dark purple hair on board, the couple further down said that she was the only other passenger."

"Ah yes, she was in the next carriage I think. Why, what's happened?" asked Malik with a smile.

"There was a murder in the town you just left, and we believe the murderer left on this train." The sheriff explained. Noticing the suitcase jutting out from under the seat he asked, "why don't you put some of that luggage up there?" pointing at the overhead rack.

"It's so heavy. Besides ever since our dear friend Alex, you remember him Leehalt, had his neck crushed when some of his cases fell down, and he hasn't been able to walk since." While Malik said this, the smile never left his face, nor did the happy tone of his voice fade.

"Okay. Thank you for your time gentlemen" And with that the sheriff left the compartment, and moved on to the next carriage.

"Be quick! She may have escaped by now!" Malik called after him. After a while, the train began to start moving onwards again.

"Your ability to lie astounds me once again Malik. It's only equal to your vivid imagination." Said Leehalt in a bored manner.

" I think I may have scared him slightly." Replied Malik, helping Melody out form her hiding place. She was panting heavily, a mixture of relief and the result of being kept in a confined space. She was free, she was actually free. The shaking of the floor told her that she was moving further away from capture.

"Well, who smiles when describing grievous injuries?" remarked Leehalt, shifting to make room for Melody.

" So, Miss." said Malik, his smile growing. "Who did you kill?"


End file.
